Problem: Compute $\arccos (\cos 7).$  All functions are in radians.
Since $\cos (7 - 2 \pi) = \cos 7$ and $0 \le 7 - 2 \pi \le \pi,$ $\arccos (\cos 7) = \boxed{7 - 2 \pi}.$